


Good Plan

by cakeisnotpie



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, pietro being pietro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/pseuds/cakeisnotpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is enthusiastic and eager to be part of the Avengers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bartonandbucky.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bartonandbucky.tumblr.com).



> written for this prompt: 
> 
> bartonandbucky asked: "How about "enthusiastic" and if you know X-Men's Quicksilver well enough because he's a sexy ball of cute sex and my bby. xD;"

"Look, it’s simple, okay? I’ll zip over to Fort Knox, snag a couple gold bars, be back in a jiffy and we’ll pay off the crazy dude in the hot pink leisure suit," Pietro offered. "Save Tony and Pepper and, bam, be home in time for Star Trek reruns."

"We are not robbing Fort Knox and we are not paying the ransom money." Steve didn’t bother to turn his head as he answered. "A frontal assault is out, but there may be a way in through the sewers. We could come up here …" He pointed to a grate on the map he was looking at. 

"Okay, but robbing Fort Knox would be cool, just for the record. How about a local bank? The one Tony has an account with? That way, it’s his money, sort of. I can be there and back in a blink and you can use the drop to lure Barbie wannabe out." Pietro grinned. "Get it? Hot Pink, Barbie?"

"Luring Hello Kitty Dude out isn’t a bad idea." Clint winked at Pietro. "Make him think we’re going to pay him."

"Yeah! And I can get in, untie Tony, take him his little bracelets and, voila, Iron Man can kick some ass." Pietro’s smile grew wider. "I like it. It’s a good plan."

"It is a good plan," Steve said, sounding ragged, his patience on edge. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for just a second before continuing "… except for the part where we don’t know if the warehouse has any security or other protections. You could trip a wire and blow up the place. We have to find out more about this guy." 

"Oh, yeah, well, it doesn’t," Pietro insisted. "Just a standard alarm that needs to be shut off within a minute or so. Plenty of time to try all the combinations."

 ”Look, we appreciate your enthusiasm, but how do you know that?” Carol asked.

"Because …" he motioned with his head to where Tony and Pepper sat wrapped in a blanket on the front stoop of the building behind them. "You said it was  a good plan so I did it." 

Clint covered his snicker with his hand as Steve rubbed his temples. 

"Yeah, kid," Clint said. "You’re going to fit in really well here."

 


End file.
